


The Very Best

by fortaelleren



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bandit and Kapkan are best friends, Bandit as emotional support, Bandit is in love, Jäger has insecurities, Jäger is a nerd, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, ass eating, bareback, solving problems with sex, starts as a little character study for Bandit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortaelleren/pseuds/fortaelleren
Summary: Bandit has his own resolutions to help Jäger with his insecurities
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	The Very Best

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that I did my best to give Jäger his autistic traits. Though, I don’t want to write him as autistic since at this point I haven’t enough knowledge about Autism/Aspergers. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometimes, when not occupied with hunting terrorists, rescuing hostages or defusing bombs, the life of an elite operator for a secret Counter-Terrorism-Unit could be quite relaxing. On those days, when there was nothing to do but making sure to eat and doing some exercise at the gym, Bandit couldn’t be wishing for a different job.

This particular Saturday, the last weekend of August, he was sitting in front of the residential building of Hereford Base, knees spreading wide apart (because sometimes he was just this man) and leaning almost too far into his camping chair while he smoked a cigarette. One of his good Marlboro which Valkyrie had brought back for him from a short trip to the USA (not that he was very picky about the nicotine he poisoned his lungs with).

Across from him sat Kapkan, also a cigarette between his right fingers while the other hand was busy with holding Glaz’s legs that were draped upon his lap while the younger Russian was drawing in his sketchbook. From time to time, Kapkan gave his cigarette to his boyfriend, receiving a sweet smile and a thank you every damn time. Bandit couldn’t help but shake his head at them. For their hard exterior, they were the softest sweethearts within their shells. How sickening.

It was already late afternoon and the sun was still up and about to heat up Bandit's back that was covered by only a grey shirt, displaying his tattooed arms. A reminder of his past time undercover in Hannover which might have brought him here one way or another but he wouldn’t say that that job had been the best chapter of his life. This was by far right now, with Rainbow, surrounded by competent colleagues, good friends and Jäger. His sweet, smart Jäger who had no idea how flirting worked. Bandit had never known he could be this patient with another person. Jäger had made him soft, at least that’s what Kapkan said even though he had no right to. After all, Kapkan would jump down a bridge for Glaz, so he was in no position to taunt Bandit. He was right though. Jäger was fragile, not because he was weak or because he was more brains than muscles. In fact, his he was a good soldier, intelligent and ever so precise with his weapons. No, Jäger was fragile because he couldn’t understand social cues the way others did. Therefore, it was hard for him to make friendships or to trust someone. While all his colleagues were only friendly towards him, he must have experienced different in his past. So, Bandit was careful not to break him, making sure that Jäger always knew his true intentions. Bandit had worked on himself long to gain Jäger’s trust and after he had seen the younger German smile at him because he had asked about Jäger’s ADS, he couldn’t help but falling in love with him every day a bit more. Yeah, he had become soft but he was damn glad to be if it meant spending time with Jäger.

“They send us to Syria soon.”, Kapkan said after reading a message on his phone. The Russian had thrown his cigarette into the ashtray and was now occupied with massaging Glaz's calves.

“Another border protection?”, Bandit asked unaffected. By now, after more than twenty years with the police and GSG9, it took more than a war ridden country like Syria to faze him.

“Seems like they want us to secure someone high and mighty.”, Kapkan shrugged. “Do you have a second?”

Bandit rolled his eyes at his best friend but smiled nonetheless. Not many got along well with the Russian operators but Bandit had the favor of being good friends with them. Harry would beastonished if he knew how many pranks he and Kapkan had pulled on their teammates.

Swiftly, he pulled out a white and red box and extracted another cigarette for the Russian. He snipped it towards him, unlucky it landed right onto Glaz's open sketchbook.

“You should work on your aim.”, he grumbled, hating to be disturbed.

“Don’t be too hard on him.”, Kapkan chuckled and took the cigarette from his boyfriend. “He is lovesick.”

“Oh, shut it or give me the damn fag back!” Kapkan laughed wholeheartedly but before Bandit could day what an idiot Kap was, a visibly disgruntled Jäger walked passed them, not sparing a glance for his boyfriend. Following his track with his eyes, Bandit couldn’t help but furrow his brows. It took a lot to really annoy Jäger, you could offend him easily but making him truly angry was rare. Kapkan gave him a confused look, even Glaz stopped drawing for a second to see why their usually cheery teammate had paced into the house like a angry bull. Bandit shrugged but stood up to see what after his boyfriend. Before entering the house, he gave Kapkan the rest of his cigarette who took it with gratitude.

Bandit ran up the two sets of stairs before he reached the dorms floor which the Germans shared with the French and Russian ones. It had it’s perks to live that close to Kapkan. Right now, however he was hurrying towards the room he shared with Jäger to see what had upset his boyfriend.

“Go away, Dom.” Bandit hadn’t even fully entered the room when Jäger turned his back towards him.

“How...”

“You have a heavy step.” Jäger answered his question, interrupting him mid-sentence. Something must be really wrong.

“What’s going on?” Bandit closed the door behind him.

“Nothing.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” He sat down next to his boyfriend, forcing him to look at him. Even though Jägerdidn’t has a big set of social skills, Bandit could always read his emotions in his eyes, they were readable as a book.

“Do you think my work his worse than Wamai’s?”, the younger man asked, looking almost sheepish.

“Do I... No? Why would I?”

“Because everyone seems to really admire Wamai’s Magnet. And I agree, it’s great. Far better than mine. They never complimented me on my ADS.” Bandit took a deep breath. Jäger’s biggest insecurity was about not being good enough for his job, especially if it’s about his ADS. Sure, he was proud of his creation but he needed the acknowledgment of others or else he would never be satisfied.

“He is new here, I’m sure they just want to make him feel welcome.”

“So you think the same?”

“I think that it’s dumb being rivals with Wamai just because he has a similar gadget.” 

“I’m dumb. That’s what you want to say?”

“Come one, Marius. That’s bullshit and you know it. You’re the best, the very best. You’ve been here since the beginning, impressing everyone with your work. But I believe even your brilliant physicist idols asked their colleagues sometimes. Why not share your knowledge? Maybe both of you could combine your geniuses and have better progress on your respective gadgets.” Where had he learned to speak such big words? Jäger made him go out of his way far too often. Not that he really cared. An upset Jäger was far worse playing the philosopher for a bit.

“You mean that?” Jäger looked up through his dark brown eye lashes, realization and shame red on his cheeks.

“Of course! Baby, this is not a competition. And if it was, you would win. After all, your gadget was designed to destroy tank missiles, his is just a Magnet.” Bandit smiled reassuring, carting a hand through Jäger’s messy brown hair.

“You’re right.”, his boyfriend admitted defeated. “I’ve overreacted.”

“I understand that it must be upsetting to have someone getting all the praise that you have gotten before but I am certain that this is not Wamai’s intention. He is a fine guy. Who knows, maybe he’d like to work together with the famous Jäger.” At that, the younger German smiled too, leaning into Bandit’s touch. “Better?”

“A little bit, yes.”

“How about I make you feel even better?”

“You never miss a opportunity to get into my pants, hm?”

“You’re just so cute with that pout.”

“Alright.” Bandit’s soft smile turned into a smug grin as he pushed Jäger into the mattress of his bed. The faint blush on the younger man’s cheeks quickly turned into a deep shade of red as Bandit pulled their shirts away and started kissing Jäger’s soft chest. Underneath all that tactical gear, he was pale and tender, smooth skin which was scattered with faint freckles.

“You’re so beautiful.”, Bandit whispered against his boyfriend’s throat, leaving purple bruises around his neck. “And my hickeys look damn well on you.”

Jäger groaned, Bandit feeling his larynx working underneath his mouth. He licked his tongue across the clean shaven jaw, up to his lover’s mouth. While kissing, Bandit hurried to get rid of their pants and briefs, no time to waste here.

Jäger’s breath hitched when he felt the cold air hitting his freed penis. He had felt so hot within his clothes.

“Move around, baby. Do you have a condom?”

“No.”, Jäger breathed as he stuck his ass up towards Bandit’s crotch, needy to finally feel the pleasant fullness. “Just do it bare.”

“Are you sure?” Bandit leaned over the smaller body of his boyfriend.

“Yes, yes … just… fuck me already.”, Jäger arched his back.

“So greedy.” Bandit kissed a trail from between Jäger’s shoulder blades down his spine to the ass, spreading his cheeks apart there. “So pretty.” Wetting his lips, Bandit licked across Jäger’s hole, slow and hot.

“Fuck.”, Jäger moaned, forcing his ass onto Bandit who stuck his tongue into his boyfriend’s entrance and then again all around the rim. He added a finger, a second followed quickly.

“Dom, stop teasing.”, Jäger turned his head to look at his lover who crawled forward to kiss him. Meanwhile, Bandit withdrew his fingers and placed the tip of his rock hard cock against the hole. He didn’t wait long, entering the hot wetness.

“Shit.” Jäger’s arms gave in and his head hit the pillow below. Bandit smiled pleased about himself, gripping his lover’s hips with one hand and his dick with the other, pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts. The sound of skin smacking against skin together with strained breathing and heated moans filled the room. Bandit felt the tension growing in his guts, the need for release growing as his movements became faster.

“You’re so good for me, baby. So hot and wet.”, Bandit groaned, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend’s back. The younger German moaned into the pillow. “Don’t hide your pretty voice, sweetheart. Let me hear you come.”

With his orgasm coming closer, Bandit’s thrusts went sloppier. He hold Jäger tighter and as he felt him spilling all over his hand and the mattress as he came with a loud moan, he couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

“Fuck…I’m gonna cum.”, he said into Jäger's ear.

“Come in me, fill me up. Please, Dom, please.”, Jäger put all the strength left in his bones to look over his shoulder again at Bandit with those doe brown eyes, now glazy from the orgasm. Bandit leaned in to kiss those swollen pink lips, thrusting hard into Jäger, coming deep inside.

“God, I love you, Marius!”

They panted in union for a while. Bandit gave Jäger a last kiss on his right shoulder than he slipped his dick out of Jäger’s used hole. 

“I love you too.” Jäger smiled satisfied, sitting up. He winced as he felt the slick sticking at his ass. Bandit couldn’t help but huff a laugh.

“Come, let’s get cleaned up.”, he held his hand out. Jäger grinned, still in afterglow but he reached for his boyfriend’s hand and followed him to the bathroom.

Later that day in the evening, Bandit and Kapkan were sitting on the porch of the residential building again, smoking in companionable silence. Glaz was off get ready for a nighttime training and Jäger had agreed to return to the workshop once more after he had cooled down.

“What was with Jägerchen?”, Kapkan asked after a while.

“He sometimes needs to be reminded that he is the very best.”, Bandit chuckled, exhaling the smoke.

“Fucking Nerd.”, Kapkan laughed.

“You’re one to talk with your DaVinci.”

“He isn’t only an artist on paper.” Bandit didn’t need to look at Kapkan to know that he had a smug smile on his lips.

“Why do I even bother talking to you?” Bandit shook his head but grinned anyway.

Yes, Downtime at Hereford Base was never boring with a team like Rainbow Six.

**Author's Note:**

> To my own surprise, it was rather easy for me to write this smut. I hope you like it!  
> Also, as always  
> Find me on Twitter: [Lvckylvx](https://Twitter.com/Lvckylvx)


End file.
